The present invention relates to a radiotelephone and, more particularly, to the mechanical structure of a radiotelephone having first and second housing portions connected by a hinge. The hinge of this type of radiotelephone enables the housing portions to be folded between a compact closed position and an open position in which it is ready for use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,310 discloses a prior art example of this type of radiotelephone.